1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reproducing and recording apparatus which generates/detects an address in/from a recording medium such as an optical disc having recorded addresses and records/reproduces data on/from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
In FIGS. 6A and 6B in JP-A-2008-41243, there is shown correlation of address information on a Blu-ray Disc. In the paragraph [0010] in JP-A-2008-41243, there is a description “As shown in FIG. 6, each address unit number (AUN) is associated with a physical sector number and associated with a physical ADIP (Address In Pre-groove) address, so that the AUN is used usefully as reference information for seeking a record position.” According to FIGS. 6A and 6B, the physical sector number (PSN) allocated as one address to data in accordance with each sector and the physical ADIP address (PAA) embedded in wobbles have the relation 32*PSN=3*PAA but five bits of bit31 to bit27 of the PSN are not allocated as bits corresponding to the PAA.